Torfin
Torfin sempre foi uma criança inquieta. Curioso, demorou bastante para aprender o que é o conceito de posse. "De quem é isso aqui Torfin?!?!" Com certeza foi uma das coisas que mais ouviu. Filho do famoso Bailen (alfaiate de tradição na cidade) e de Malia, sua família sempre chamou atenção para si por ser no mínimo inusitada. Malia era uma elfa da floresta. Alguns, principalmente os que não são da cidade, costumam estranhar essa união, mas eles já estão aqui há 130 anos, então… Bailen era um famoso alfaiate. Membro honrado da guilda de alfaiates e coureiros da cidade. Ele sempre sonhou que Torfin seguisse seus caminhos. E Torfin os seguiu, por alguns anos… * “Um dia farei o vestido de nossa Rainha!” - Bailen Malia antes de ser mãe de família era uma Ranger nas florestas de Neverwinter. Além da hereditariedade (o sangue dos elfos da floresta é forte em Torfin) ela também o ensinou a usar os arcos de seus ancestrais, assim como a Rapieira. * “Nunca se esqueça do que os orcs são capazes.” - Malia Grana! Foi por dinheiro que Torfin começou a roubar. Não pouco dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. A primeira pessoa a contribuir para o "Fundo da Boa Vida" de Torfin foi Rowan Narcar. Dono de um casarão na área nobre de Neverwinter. Ele o conhecido enquanto fazia uma entrega para seu pai. Ganhou a confiança de uma de suas filhas. Descobriu os horários das pessoas na casa. Foi fácil entrar. Mais fácil ainda sair. Quem dera todos os trabalhos fossem assim! E foram muitos trabalhos depois. Torfin se orgulha de ter completado mais de 20 golpes de sucesso e ousadia variados ao longo dos últimos 6 anos. O pior foi quando Torfin foi pego roubando de uma gangue local que não se incomodou em chamar a guarda, simplesmente ensinou Torfin a não ousar mais roubar com um espancamento que só não resultou em sua morte devido à passagem de - (estou abrindo espaço aqui para outro PC se pronunciar e já ter vínculo com Torfin na história). O que mais doeu, no entanto, não foi o espancamento, foi a reprovação de seu pai quando o jovem Elfo voltou para casa naquele estado - com o corpo coberto de hematomas. A empreitada de maior sucesso, no entanto, foi uma na barraca de um ourives do mercado da praça central. Torfin trabalhou com uma equipe e percebeu o valor de um bom trabalho em grupo. Alin, Snaz e Irlana funcionaram como engrenagens de uma máquina extremamente bem feita e com cada um fazendo sua parte o ourives nunca suspeitou que fora roubado. Torfin se impressionou com o trabalho deles e chegou a perguntar se faziam parte de uma guilda - a mítica guilda dos ladrões da qual Torfin tanto ouviu falar. A resposta vaga, ambivalente e misteriosa de Irlana foi tomada pelo jovem ladrão como uma prova - um enigma que lhe revelará como entrar em contato com a guilda caso ele consiga decifrá-lo. Background Artesão de Guilda - Alfaiate / Coureiro Personalidade: Eu não vejo com bons olhos aqueles que não conseguem apreciar a arte. Seja ela qual for. Ideal: Liberdade. Cada um eh cada um. Laços: A guilda que me encontro me considera indigno. Agora estou em busca de uma guilda que aprecie meu talentos de verdade. Defeito: Eu nunca estou satisfeito com o que tenho. E nunca vou ficar. Na mesma sintonia Do you play to win? b) RPG nunca foi ganhar ou perder. (ou já foi, há uns 20 anos atrás) Player characters are... b) Trabalhar juntos. Problemas aparecem e até certo ponto é saudável. The GM’s role is... b) Prepara o jogo, o mapa e os ganchos de aventuras. Os players tem poder de decisão, cabendo sempre o bom senso pro jogo continuar bom para todos. The players’ roles are… c) …to fling their characters into tough situations and make hard, sometimes, unwise choices Doing the smartest thing for your character’s survival... b) …sometimes isn’t as important as other choices The GM’s role to the rules is… b) …ignore them when they conflict with what would be good for the story After many sessions of play, during one session, a player decides to have her character side with an enemy. This is… c) Funciona bem, com uma história por trás, e de preferência combinado. Com espaço para os outros jogadores participarem da confusão. :) A fistfight breaks out in a bar! The details of where everything is – tables, chairs, where everyone is standing is something that… b) …is something the GM will describe and you should ask questions to get more information. Todos poderiam dar sugestões (para uso, é claro) no que existe ao seu redor, o DM nao precisa pensar em tudo. In order to really have fun with this game, the rulebook is something that… d) …everyone at least should know the basics of the rules. This game runs best when the players take time to create characters that are… Ligados aos outros por ideais, ou simplesmente por afinidade. Façam alianças e tenham espaço para se desenvolverem fora do script. Categoria:Personagens